14 April 1912 - MarBert
by Juliesoprano
Summary: Hey guys, This is my first Mary/Bert story. Young Mary is on board of the Titanic and the fiance of John Brown. Her life changes drastically when she meets the 3rd class guy Bert, who saves her life in more than just one way. Basically the story of TITANIC but sometimes a little different. Please R&R :)
1. I got a crush on you

14. April 1912 - MarBert

Dear readers. This will be my First story about Mary poppins. I wanted to create my own story with Mary and Bert in style of TITANIC. I hope you will like it and find it in your heart to review. English is not my native tongue so please be gentle (:

I don't own 'Mary Poppins' and I also don't own Titanic.

Love, JulieSoprano

10. April 1912 – Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. Everyone who looked at the Titanic was mesmerized. This ship was the largest one worldwide and it was an honour to be a part of the First journey from Southhampton to New York. Mary Elizabeth Poppins was one of the lucky english ladys who posessed a First class suite. Although she was far from happy. Mary stood in front of the gigantic ship and wondered how hard it must have been to build such a machine. Her fiance told her it was nothing special, that she mustn't worry her pretty little head about such things. It was way to complicated to explain a WOMAN the skill of building a ship, completely made of titanium and unsinkable. Mary's fiance John Brown was treating her like she was some kind of gold statue which needs to be protected. Sometimes it's endearing, really but most of the time she is just annoyed with him. Mary's mother always taught her how to be the perfect lady, hostess and daughter. It was always „don't touch that", or „darling that isn't the thing a lady like you is supposed to do". Mary always wanted to be a mother of at least three children, to be a normal wife to a man who isn't paid for snapping his finger and let others do the work. Of course she never dared to say that out loud. But the mere thought of the life she will lead once she becomes Mrs. Mary Elizabeth Brown is terrifying. Lost in her thoughts Mary didn't notice her fiance sneaking up on her. Only when he put his hands around her waist from behind the notices his presence. „Hello young lady. What are you thinking about? Could it be... the wedding perhaps?" No, she definetely wasn't thinking about the wedding, she loathed the fact that once they were in New York she would have to present herself in front of a huge crowd of people she didn't even know and act as if she was a terrible snob. Then she would wear a long wedding gown which is (of course) only tailored for her and her make up would be flawless. She would marry John and become his wife in every aspect of life. Mary snaps out of her reverie and says „Oh, I'm sorry darling. I was just...admiring the ship. It is gigantic you know and...I am just so excited to...". „Yes honey I know it is soooo interesting. But please don't run away again because I have more important things to do, than to worry about my soon to be wife. I want you to stay in our class, do you understand? No wandering around in the work class levels, ok?" What was he thinking? Of course she would „wander around"! It was her nature and even though everyone tried to tame her, she knew that no one could change her personality. „Oh...of course darling. I wouldn't want you to worry about me. With all your work...I will be a nice girl, promised." Mary always lied to him about these matters, because he would only argue if she didn't. „That's my girl", John replied cheekily and stole a quick kiss. Mary smiled, even though in her heart she cried. When was this nightmare going to end?

„Everyone on board please!", a loud voice commanded the passengers. Mary took her handbag and started to walk towards the ship. Once inside she couldn't help but stare at the unique beauty of the Titanic. The dominating colours of the foyer were ivory, red and white. It made Mary feel, as if she were in a palace. „Mary darling, come lets go to our room. We need to rest a little before breakfast is served in the salon." Mary's mother Ellen announced. „Oh mother I am not in the least tired. Could I do some exploring? I promise I won't do anything stupid." Here it was again. Mary's very unladylike stubborn attitude. „Honey please. How often do I have to tell you, that you are not a tramp but a beautiful young lady! And as such you can't just...explore a ship! What would my friends say? Please, for once behave yourself!" Mary felt as if her mother had punched her in the face. If her father would still be alive he would have defended her, maybe even sneaked out with her. Unfortunately he died five months ago and her mother didn't seem to grieve at all. „Yes mother. I promise" In the end Mary couldn't stand up to her mother and had to (again) make a pie crust promise. Katia (Marys maid) carried her luggage and seemed to have trouble with seven (!) suitcases. „Katia, let me help you! You can't carry that by youself!" Mary took two bags from Katia and climbed the stairs. „Oh no Ma'm. This is my job after all. You are not allowed to do this yourself. Because you are..". „Yes I know, I am a lady and it is against protocoll to help employers. How many times do you want to tell me this stuff? And how often, pray tell, have I told you to call me Mary! I am no old woman...yet" Mary really liked her maid but she always needed conviction that Mary is different than all the other rich women. „Ok, I know how stubborn you are so...I give up. And...Ma'm." Mary gave her the evil look. „I mean MARY, thank you.". „For what?", she replied. „For...being different. It is hard to find nowadays." Mary put down her bags and pulled Katia into a warm hug. „Thank you", she nearly sobbed. „For what Mary?". „For accepting me the way I am." When they arrived at their suite the women fell on the bed from exhaustion. „My my, what the hell did my mother put in her suitcases? A few dead bodies?". „No Mary I think it's mostly her beauty stuff. You know...daily face lifting, a few syringes of botox, holy stones for your inner Feng Shui.." They were both laughing so loud, that they began to cry. These were the moments Mary loved the most. When she didn't have to care about her face, clothes and attitude. The times she could just be herself an laugh freely. She would definetly miss that. „What in the name of god is going on here?" Mary's mother interrupted the scene. „Oh mother...I...I just helped Katia carry our luggage upstairs. No one saw us if you want to know." Her mother just stared but was too tired to yell ar her. Once she left the room Mary turned to Katia. „Could you do me a favor?". „Um...what kind of favor?" Mary gave her an innocent look. „Oh no, no, no, no. I know what you're up to. We can't do that. It's to dangerous!". „Oh come on Katia. It is the first time I am on a ship. It's only natural I want to do some exploring." She put on her best puppy look. „No". „Alright. You don't have to accompany me. Just don't tell John or my mom where I am, ok?". „I don't know...I hate lying.". „Who says you have to lie? Just change the truth..It won't hurt...Pleaaaaase.". „Alright, alright! But don't stay away too long.". „Aww, thank you Katia! You're the best!". Mary jumped from the bed and left the room.

3rd class

„Hey lad, c'me on. We ave t'o find our cabin." Jim informed his friend Bert, who was leaning against the railing. „Waita minute Jim. Corr look at t ocean! It's amazing ain't it?" Bert said dreamily. „Yeah o course but we ave t find our room. Ths such a huge ship we will get lost if It's dark. Besides y can still look at t water later.". „Alright bud. I can't wait t arrive in New York. People say t's a huge city. Only saw pictures o it.". „Well Bert y' know what people say. America is the country of possibilities.". „Yes, but I think London's still me favourite place on th entire world.". „C'me on stop with ya preyudices. New York will need hard working people like us bud." Jim replied. „Yeah, you'r right Jim. Let's look for our cabin.". Even though the Titanic was gigantic on the outside, it had very small corridors. Well maybe not in 1st class. Bert and his friend Jim saved money for years, just to afford a ticket for the Titanic to New York. „Wow, bud look a this! We ave a view directly to th' front deck. Aint tha great? Bert could always find beauty in the most trivial things. He never had much as a child, so he didn't miss anything. The cabin he shared with Jim was more than enough for him. It contained two small plank beds, a little closet and a tiny bathroom with a sink, toilette and shower in it. He didn't need more to live. „Yeah, t's great Bert.". „Hey Jim, ya up for some exploring?". „Arg...actually I wanted ta nap a little. If ya don't mind.". „No, of course not. Take ya rest. I will go by myself. See ya later." And with that Bert went out of his cabin and headed straight to the front deck, where he could have a great view of the wide ocean.

A little while later...

Mary leaned against the railing of the ship and admired the refletion of the sunlight on the ocean. It glistened more than thousand diamonds ever could. John would think this idea absurd, because he didn't treasure such simple things like sunshine on the water. Mary once again was deep in thought when she heard someone clear his throat. At First she thought it was John until..."Hello." A warm voice said. She didn't turn to look at the intruder because she thought it was just another upper class guy, trying to flirt with her. „Hello." She replied out of politeness. „Ahem, may I ask wot such a beautiful young lady as yourself is doing out here all by her'self?" Upon hearing his cockney accent Mary turned to see who was talking to her so bravely. This man was much taller than her and well build. But what drew her attention most were his enchanting eyes. They were as blue as the ocean and she couldn't help but stare at them. „I just needed some fresh air that's all." She replied, still looking into his eyes. „Oh of course. Th's ships very crowded, so I completely understand. Oh, where are me manners, I'm Herbert Alfred, but please call me Bert." He said holding out his hand for her. Mary hesitated a moment but then placed her white hand ind his tanned one. He planted a gentle kiss upon it and she had to hide a blush. „M- my name is...Mary, Mary Elizabeth Poppins." She stammered. Bert had to smile at her shyness. „Well Ms. Poppins, It's a pleasure t meet ya.". „Likewise.". „So mh..where are y from?". „I'm from London. What about you?". „Wow, me too. A pity I never met such a wonderful lady before." Mary smiled at him and stared into his eyes. Ruuuuuump. The engine of the ship started to run and Mary nearly fell, but before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms encircle her waist to hold her upwards. „Woah woah, I got'cha.". „Thank you Mr. Alfred." She replied grateful. „Aw, Mr. Alfred was me father, Berts good for me.". Mary had to giggle. „Then I insist you call me Mary as payback." She said bold. „It's a pleasure. So what..." „Mary! MARY where are you?". „Oh, I have to go, my maid is calling for me.". She tried to flee but Bert grabbed her arm. „Can I see you again?". She felt butterlies rise in her stomach at his question. „I, em...yes of course. Today at ten?". „Perfect!" Bert replied, letting go of her arm. „MARY! Where are you?". „I'm coming!". She ran to Katia. „Mary, they were asking for you. I didn't know what to say so I, I told them you took a shower.". „Katia, you are such a bad liar, you know that don't you. Ok, come on, we need to hurry up." Together they ran along the corridor and into their suite. When they were settled on the couch of their room Katia shot Mary a suspicious glance. „What?" Mary demanded. „Mary...who was this guy? Did he hurt you? I saw him touching your arm rather harshly an...". „Oh no, he, he just saved me from falling. He found me staring at the ocean. His name is Bert.". When she mentioned his name her look got dreamy. „Em...Mary?". „Yes?". „I know it sounds absurd but..could it be that you have a little crush on this Bert guy?" Mary heard Katias question but she was too fascinated by Berts eyes and his smile, which always floated around her mind. It was only when her maid waved a hand in front of her face that the came out of her reverie. „I um...what? No of course not. That's absurd! I've known him for...what 10 minutes now? It's completely out of the question that I, that I..." Mary couldn't finish her sentence. Luckily Katia only gave her a sceptical look but didn't investigate further. If she did, things would have gotten messy because now her fiance entered the suite.

„Hello darling. How are you feeling?". „Fine, thank you." She said while he gave her a kiss on the cheek. „Do you care for some breakfast, darling?". „That sounds great. Just let me change into something more...appropriate first." „Of course, but don't take too long." John gave her a seducing look and ran his fingers along her neck before he left. Mary knew that John wanted her, but she was positive that she had no intention of giving herself to him if she could prevent it. She wasn't actually hungry but she was looking forward to her „date" with Bert this evening. Whenever she thought of him butterflies flew in her stomach but suddenly she felt fear. What if he wouldn't want to see her again if he found out she was a high society lady. What if he was disgusted with her. Mary felt a pang of sadness within her and suddenly everything went black...


	2. Desperation in her eyes

14 April 1912 – MarBert

Hey It's me again. Today Chapter 2 is up. I hope you'll like it.

I neither own ‚Mary Poppins' nor ‚Titanic'.

Chapter 2

Previously...

...suddenly everything went black.

Present.

„Mary! Mary wake up! Please, Please wake up! Damn it!". I could faintly hear Katia's frantic shouts. My head hurt awfully and I prayed my maid wouldn't call for my mother or fiance. Now everything was quiet, to quiet for my liking. What was happening? All of a sudden I felt a cold and wet essence roll down my face, right into my cleavage. Katia had thrown water into my face! „What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. „I, I...sorry Mary I just wanted to get you concious again." Katia's face went from deathly pale to tomato red. I could never be mad at her for long, so I bursted out laughing. Her gaze grew more and more confused until she finally joined me with laughing. I would soon learn, that these moments were getting rarer.

Once I changed into my favourite white dress with the flowing skirt and the red belt I ventured into the salon to have my breakfast. I didn't even crossed the threshold when I saw my mother waving at me. Judged by the various, elegant men that surrounded her, she was looking for another rich husband. It was infuriating really! Sometimes I asked myself if she didn't poisoned my dad, but these thoughts were utterly inappropriate and unproven accusations. „Darling! Come over here I'd like you to meet my friends." Mum replied in her annoying, high pitched voice. I just smiled and sat down next to her. The men took my hand and planted wet kisses on it, and they lasted much longer than appropriate. I never liked these kind of people. They were just like John. Always looking for a beautiful woman, praise her with compliments and expensive gifts, treat her like a trophy and always neglect her for business. In high society class you don't marry because of love. If you try to convince someone that you would only marry a man, whom you love, the people would just scoff and then shoot a disapproving look at you.

Exept for the fact that the five gentlemen always stared at me and one of them even dared to touch my knee underneath the table (!) breakfast was uneventful. I excused myself and went straight to my suite to grab my favourite book and sit down at the upper deck. I always liked reading outside, it makes me feel alive, like I could just jump into my book if the surroundings fit. Nevertheless the story at hand fascinated me immensely and I forgot everything around me...

A few hours later...

„Mary! Mary!" I felt something hot against my cheek. Oh no, I fell asleep while reading my favourite book...that's embarassing! „Mhh, what?" All of a sudden John started kissing me. First my lips, then he moved down to my collarbone and my neck. „Mary, you look absolutely beautiful when you're asleep, like an angel." Geez, he was persistent! John grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him. I had to do something, I mean, we were sitting, or better, sprawled on a bench behind the railling of the Titanic. I started to turn away from our kiss. „John, no! Please we are on deck of a ship!" As if he was pulled out of a trance, John stood up and held out his hand for me to take it. My confused gaze urged him to explain „Darling, you're right of course...as always. Come on, let's get you out of the cold." I took his hand and we wandered back to our suite. No one said a word, so I listened to the calming noises of the ocean. „Mary, why don't you change into something nice and we will have dinner?" „W- What time is it?" „9.30 pm. Why?" My brain started reeling...wasn't there something she wanted to do at 10 pm.? Oh god. Her date with Bert. „Actually, darling, I'm not really hungry...all of this swaying of the ship is starting to affect my stomach." I lied. „Well then I suggest you rest a little sweetheart." John smiled at me and left. I marched to my room and prepared for my second interaction with Bert.

10 pm.

Bert sat on the bench on the front deck and held something in his hands which looked like a scetch pad. I soon realised he was drawing the sunset. I decided to make my presence known by making a subtle cough. It worked because now he turned in my direction and smiled heartily at me. „Good Evening mademoiselle." He greeted with a slight bow. „Good evening. You don't have to treat me like a queen." I remarked. Ooops, here it was again, my running mouth. I wanted to apologise but Bert just laughed. „Oho but I want t. Please don't be mad at me, but judging th way ya dress, talk and look I think ya re a few classes beyond me on this ship, aren't y?" There was no malice in his voice and yet I flinched. „I, mh, I." „So it's true right? 1st class?". I could only nod. All I wanted to do was run away, so I turned away from him. Bert grabbed my arm gently and said „No, Mary I'm sorry! I didn mean ta offend ya. I just want t know ya better." I looked into his face and saw the honesty written all over it. „Yes, I'm a First class passenger. My mother is Ellen Poppins, who is the owner of _Poppins Cosmetics, _which you might have heard about. I am the fiance of John Brown, a succesful business man and we have never met in London because I live in a luxury hotel. There, now you know everything about me. Happy?" I sobbed. „Mary I don't care if you're rich, I m interested in you cause you don't seem ta feel comfortable in this donki wonki life!" „If you want to say something then say it! There isn't anything I haven't heard yet!" I don't know why, but suddenly I felt so overwhelmed with emotions, that my walls began to build up. „Mary, listen to me." He lifted my chin with his hand. „I don't ave much in me life, never ad, but I am appy. You'r not! I can see it in your eyes. They hold emotions they shouldn't even know." „Oh, and what is that?" I snapped. „Sadness Mary. Grief, but mostly desperation. Ya don't want t marry this John guy do ya?" Bert's blunt question left me speechless for a moment. „No, I don't but..." „But what Mary? No one can force ya t marry someone ya don't love! Ya deserve someone who loves ya!" I let out a bitter laugh. „What's s funny?" „Bert, people like me aren't supposed to marry out of _love_. That's the First lesson you learn for being a lady. I am desperate, I really am! Sometimes I just want to stop." „What da ya mean by _stop_?" „Stop being! Stop breathing, stop being a human creature with emotions! Just stop!" Now I couldn't hold back any longer. The tears came streaming down my face. I felt like falling, drowning. Everything went upside down. Suddenly Bert pulled me into a warm embrace and I've never felt so save in my life. We were the only people in my unsiverse and time stood still. Bert mumbled soothing words in my ear and stroked my back. When I calmed down he started to speak „Mary, I want to tell ya a little bit of myself. Are you up to that?" I nodded and wiped my tears away. „Well, I'm a chimney sweep since I'm 9. Me father died young, so I had t help me mom and me little sister. Money was always rare, but we managed. When I was 15 me mother died and I had to take care for me and me little sister. She earned some money by singing and I drew portraits. Emma wants t study music, so I saved me whole money just t get on board of this ship. I want t make money in New York and send a great amount of it t her, so she can live her dream. She's everything t me." I was touched. Bert amazed me in every aspect of his being and I wanted to know everything about him. „B- but why travel to New York to earn money?" „Well, I heard they lookin for hard working people and pay good. So t was me only option." Bert smiled, but I could see tears in the corner of his eyes. „You miss her, don't you?" I asked tentatively. „Yes. All the time. She would like ya." „Do you really think so?" „Mhh. Yes, because you have a kind heart." „Thank you Bert." We stood nearly 20 minutes like that and didn't notice the darkness surrounding us. Suddenly I remembered the scatch pad. „What were you doing when I came here?". „I, um...naah, just sketched a little that's all." Was his lame explanation. „Didn't you tell me you used to draw portraits?". „You are a good listener." „Oh no, no distractions alright? Can I have a look at them?" I could see that Bert usually didn't share his private „sketchings" with anyone. So I gave him my best puppy eyes until he handed the map to me. It was amazing! There were pictures of my favourite park in London and a nanny watching two children, then there was a sunrise and in the background I could see the skyline of my precious London. Then I found the picture of the sunset he just drew. When I just wanted to close the map I discovered a picture of myself. It must have been sketched earlier today because I wore my breakfast clothes. The portrait was perfect! My gaze was fixed on the ocean and like he said, my eyes definetely held a certain kind of sadness and desperation. How anyone could draw like that was beyond me, but that made it even more fascinating. „That's me best one yet." Bert told gently. „These pictures are amazing! You're so talented, you could be a painter, an artist, a..." „No Mary. It's just a hobby of me, nothng mor." I couldn't hide my slight dissapointment at his statement but accepted it regardless. From one moment to another soft music started to play. The band was playing in the ballroom and it was just lovely. Bert bowed and asked „Would ya do me the honour of a dance my lady?" I had to giggle because of his overly high society behaviour and said „Of course my lord. The pleasure is mutual." So he swept me into his arms and we danced a slow waltz. I couldn't recall a more happier time in my life, until „Mary? Mary, are you here?" John asked for me...

Tbc, if you like


	3. An act of frustration

14 April 1912 – MarBert

Hello dear readers. Thank you very much for the reviews, I will try my best not to dissapoint you :)

Yesterday I've seen `Mary Poppins` and discovered that Christopher Plummer was considered for the role of Bert ! OMG! I would have liked to see them as Mary and Bert and later as Georg and Maria. It would have been such a funny coincidence. :D Well, sorry but I just wanted to get that off my chest (:

I neither own ‚Mary Poppins' nor ‚Titanic'.

Chapter 3

Previously...

„Mary? Mary, are you here?" John asked for me...

Present...

„Is this ya fiance?" Bert asked silent. I felt my heart break at his facial expression. „Yes, that's John...He, he's looking for me. I have to go, I'm sorry." I stepped away and shot him a sad look. „I enjoyed tonight...I want t" „MARY?" John's shouting got louder and louder until I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran away from Bert without glancing back. „Yes darling, I'm right here. No need to scream your heart out." I snapped. „Mary, I was worried about you. Where the hell were you?" oh no, not this interrogation again. Think fast Mary, think. „I, um...well I discovered some dolphins and I fed them with bread..." Lame excuse..I berated myself within. „Well whatever. Come now, I want to dance at least once with my fiance this evening." I forced a smile. Everything felt forced with John. Every laugh, sincere word, term of endearing, every kiss. I couldn't imagine being married to him or even to live with him! Everytime John crossed my mind, I couldn't help but wish he was Bert. But what should I do? Run away with the love of my life I've only met 24 hours ago? No that would be ridiculous. He surely didn't even feel the same for me. And if he did return my feelings, I've crushed his heart five minutes ago, because I left without even glancing back. For god's sake I didn't even say goodbye. We flirted, we danced, we nearly kissed although I'm engaged! What must he think of me? I honestly don't want to know. John guided me to the ballroom and we danced a tango. Even though he really tried to make me happy, I couldn't stop feeling more and more depressed. „Oh and darling? Have you found yourself a wedding dress yet?" His voice brought me back to the present and I wished it wouldn't be John who would ask this question. I wished I wouldn't be in his arms and his fiance. „I, umm, no, I didn't find anything appropriate yet." „Well, if I may say so...I wish you would wear something that clings to your body, you know, so that my friends will know how lucky I am." He gave a flirtatious wink and I wanted to vomit right into his face. How could he? Ashole, bastard, stupid wretch! Ok, calm down Mary. Just breathe and count to ten. „We'll see darling." I replied cryptically. Four glasses of champagne and three dances later I walked rather tipsy into my suite. Luckily John didn't take advantage of me, because I would have done ANYTHING in this state. „Oh my, Mary you look awful! Are you alright?" Katia asked concerned. „Yes Katia I'm fine. Finer than fine. Phenomenal!" Right after this slurred sentence I ran into the bathroom and emptied my stomach contents. „Mhh...Yes I can smell how phenomenal you are feeling. What's the matter? I've never seen you like this before!" „You know Katia...now I understand the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet." Katia looked at me as if I was insane. „Mary, you know, I think you should sleep a little, because..." „Oh no! I know you think I'm crazy, but I know what I'm doing, and I know that my life is way too complicated right know! I love someone I shouldn't love and I detest the man I'm supposed to marry. That's crab, I know but my heart doesn't want to listen to my brain and..." By now I started sobbing uncontrolably „Shhh, Mary, it's alright. Come on, let's get you to bed." Katia said while guiding me to my bed. „Alright, I am going to fetch you some water and your nightdress. You will stay right here. Ok?" She adviced. „Mhh, whatever. You could slice a knife through my heart and I wouldn't care." I answered cold. „Mary! Don't even think of such a thing. Please you are just nervous because of the wedding and you obviously don't cope well with all the sea air." Katia admonished while walking in to bathroom. I didn't retord because I was too tired of everything. I just wanted to crawl into a deep hole and never see the daylight again. They should just leave me alone for a while or I would go insane. A few minutes later everything in my room was spinning. When I closed my eyes it got even worse. Then I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

4 hours later...

I can't ecatly remember what it was that waked me but from one moment to the other I sat in my bed, tears streaming down my face and with a horrible headache. The urge to vomit was much greater than the one to wipe away my tears. When I stared at my reflection in the mirror I got scared. In fact I nearly fainted because I looked dreadful. My brown wavy hair clung to my face, sticky and wet from crying, my piercing blue eyes held big dark circles underneath them and were red and puffy because of all the salty tears I shed, my usually rosy face looked awfully pale, like a ghost and my previously curvy body wasn't curvy at all. Actually I shouldn't be shocked because I barely ate, slept and laughed the past hours. Exept when I was with Bert. No Mary, don't go down that road again! My inner voice screamed. One thing was quite clear. I had to put a stop on this exhausting pattern of crying, drinking and feeling depressed. Fortunately I knew just what to do. So I fetched my make up case and started to revive my face. After only 10 minutes I glowed. Cheeks and lips rosy red, eyes wide open and sparkling, hair reorganized and perfectly set. Then I put on my red evening dress and the matching slippers and walked out of my room.

It was three am. in the morning when I stood at the railing of the Titanic and looked at the dark water which was illuminated by the moon. Then I climbed over the railing to be exposed to the wide ocean, no longer protected by the steel bars I grabbed from behind. ´Mary are you insane? You can't do this? You can't just jump into the ocean as if it were one of the most normal things in life. You are about to commit suicide. That's the cowards way and you know it´ My concience tried to talk to me. „Leave me alone!" I suddenly screamed at myself. That's it, I'm lunatic, absolutely insane, talking to myself. It's better if I end my life now. No one will find me when I drown to the bottom of the sea. They won't even know I commited suicide. They can move on and live their happy lifes and John will find a girl who's obedient and sweet. Bert will move on to. He will find a girl much prettier and smarter than her and they will produce many children and- I had to stop myself then and there. No, you will not turn back now Mary, you have to finish what you started. It's better this way. My fingers were freezing and my lips turned blue as I stood there, grabbing the railing and fighting with myself to let go.

Bert.

I couldn't sleep. It was barely three am. in the morning but I felt too distressed to sleep only a second longer. Why did she went without saying goodbye? Did our conversations meant nothing to her? Didn't she feel the emotional tension between us? On the other hand she looked rather upset at her fiances arrival. Maybe she didn't want to go but had to. I mean, it was better this way otherwise her fiance would have seen us together so close and god knows what he would have done. Maybe she wanted to protect me. I have to see her again but where? I decided to clear my head a little, so I got up and dressed quickly. I had no destination, that's why I let my feet carry me somewhere and I ended up on the upper deck, where we used to meet. Suddenly I saw her. Standing there on the other side of the railing, gripping it tightly, was Mary Poppins, the very woman that occupied my thoughts since we met. By the looks of it she was just trying to kill herself by jumping into the ice cold water. I couldn't let that happen. The love of my life wouldn't die like that. Tentatively I stepped closer to her and cleared my throat. „Mary." I called quietly. She winced and her foot slipped...

Tbc. Maybe I'll update this evening. It depends...if you like it I will (:


	4. Le coeur de la mer

14 April 1912 – MarBert

Hey guys.

Next chapter is up. Sorry for grammer, spelling mistakes.

I neither own ‚Mary Poppins' nor ‚Titanic'.

Chapter 4

Previously.

„Mary." I called quietly. She winced and her foot slipped...

Present.

„Mary!" Bert screamed. He ran towards me and grabbed my arm. Luckily I reagained balance and eyed him disturbed. „What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked. „Don't ya think I could ask ya th same thing?" He replied silently. „What does it look like to you, may I ask?" I answered annoyed. „A stupid stunt." He replied bluntly. From the corner of my eye I could see Bert taking off his shoes. „Why do you take off your shoes?" I asked irritated. „Well if you jump I have to jump too." Bert explained. „But that's insane! Only the impact would suffice to kill you." I countered. „Maybe. But I'm more concerned bout th water temperature. T's very cold." He concluded. I turned my head to look at him. „How cold?" I asked, even though I could already tell because my lips were already deep blue. „Mh...I'm not exactly sure. Mayb' six to seven degrees." I didn't dare to flinch because it would prove how weak I am, so I just continued staring into the ocean. Bert came closer and closer. „Stop! Don't go further or I'll jump." I wasn't even sure if I wanted to end my life right now but what else could I do? „T's alright. Don't fret. I just want t know why your doing it." His calm voice made me believe everything would be fine. Nevertheless I put on my cold mask and said: „That's none of your business!" Once I said these words I already regretted them. Bert seemed to think of something to retord. All of a sudden he turned around and walked a few steps away. Now I really began to panic. „Y'now Mary, ya right, t's none of m business, I don't know ya that long to overstep boundaries, but I wont ya t know tha' I am going to jump right after ya and if ya don't believe m go on an try it! But I haven't lived me life enough t end it like tha but if that's what ya wont, so be it." What the hell was he doing? He couldn't just do that! „Bert, don't!" He looked me in the eyes and I saw he truly meant it. He would do anything for me, all I had to do was ask. Maybe there was a tiny chance for the both of us to be together. True love always finds a way doesn't it? Just as I turned around to climb over the railing my foot slipped again but this time Bert wasn't fast enough to grab me. My hands were clasped tight around the metal of the banister and if I let go I would fall into the dephts of the sea. „Ahhh! Help!" I screamed. In an instant Bert was at my side and grabbed my hand. „Mary you have to push yourself up." „I can't" I retorted. „Yes ya can!" He nearly screamed. So I tried my best to get back on board until I slipped a second time. Once again it took all my strenght but I finally made it with Bert laying on top of me. My whole body was shaking but I didn't care. He saved my life! In more than one way actually. All of a sudden I heard loud footsteps approach. Three men from the crew saw us lying there and obviously drew false conclusions because they grabbed Bert and put handcuffs behind his back. Well of course they did. They heard me scream and then saw him sprawled on top of me, what else should they have thought what happened? „No! He saved my life!" I defended him. „Mary, please explain yourself." Another voice behind us said. It was John. „Well I, you know I wanted to look at the ship's propeller and must have leaned a bit too far over the railing because I suddenly slipped. I would have died if this young Gentleman wouldn't have saved me." John glanced a disbelieving look at Bert and then back at me. „If you say so my darling. I must apologise to you Mr...?" „Alfred" Bert filled in. „It seems to me that you are indeed a hero." I could hear sarcasm dripping of his every word. John turned his attention towards me and started to guide us in the direction of our suite. „Ahem, don't you think a little recognítion would be suitable?" Another man asked. John only sighed but put on a fake smile anyway. „I should think 20 would suffice, don't you think." He dismissed. „Oh being generous aren't we?" I asked thetorically. John moaned and walked towards Bert. „Would you like to dine with us sir? You could enchant everyone with your heroic deed. Don't you think?" He asked. „Of course. I'm in." Bert replied casually. John wrapped the blanket tighter around my body and said. „Darling you must be freezing! Let's get you out of the cold." I didn't respond. Everything was annoying and John was far too close for my liking. After we arrived at my room he left for a little while so I could „make myself look more presentable" as he so nicely put it. I sat in front of my mirror and stared at my reflection. Suddenly the door clicked and John entered the room. He held a little package in his hand and sat next to me. „Well I wanted to wait a little before doing this, but now seems to be the right moment." Before I could ask what he meant by that John opened the black box to reveal a beautiful, sparkling neclace in heart shape. I could only gasp. „Is this?" I choked out. „A diamond yes." He answered casually. „50 carats actually." John explained further. „You know It's called." „Le coeur de la mer" We said at the same time. He took the necklace and put it around my neck. Admittedly it was quite heavy but nevertheless beautiful. I knew he thinks I am the kind of woman who needs these precious gifts but I'm far from that. You can't buy love and it's getting more obvious every day I spend with John as my fiance. Out of respect I thanked him for the gift and told him I would retire for the night. We kissed goodbye and I went to bed with my 50 carats heavy diamond blue necklace.

Authors note.

I'm sorry if It's a little short but the next will be better I hope. It's quite late so...goodnight everyone and be nice (:


End file.
